Snowflakes
by Collie Parkillo
Summary: "What's he doing here?" Jack hissed. "I invited him," Simon said in a hushed voice. "Why would you do something like that!" Jack tried not to make his voice higher than a whisper. Oneshot, AU, Ralph/Simon fluff.


**Author's Note: Well...it's Christmas Eve and I felt obligated to write a cute oneshot! This started out Rogice and just sort of escalated...Merry Christmas, you lot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies.**

_Snowflakes_

The cold air bit at Simon's skin as he entered the downstairs room of the church. The choir was bustling around, trying to get into uniform, and Jack was yelling at everyone, like always. Roger and Maurice were arguing and Bill was examining his hair in a hand mirror. Just like always.

"Thank god, Simon! We thought you weren't going to show up!" Jack didn't sound too thrilled, though.

"Not that we would have missed you much if you didn't," Bill said. Lately Bill had been being particularly mean to him, and he wasn't quite sure what he'd done to earn the boy's hatred.

"Sorry," Simon said quietly and took his uniform out of his bag.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Roger was having difficulty with his tie. "Dammit, it's not tight enough!"

Maurice pulled it. "Better?" Unfortunately, Maurice didn't let go of him and instead pulled Roger towards him and kissed his forehead.

"What the fuck! Only when we're alone, Maurice!"

There was collective laughter. This had happened last year too. Everyone had pretty much accepted Roger and Maurice as a couple. Roger blushed a pink color and pushed Maurice away from him.

"Bill, could I borrow your mirror?" Simon asked.

"Why?"

"To look at myself."

"Why?"

"Could I please just have the mirror?"

Bill glared at him and handed it to him. Simon looked at his expression in the mirror. He appeared completely flustered. And the fact that he'd recently come in from a snowstorm didn't help, his hair was wet and snow-encrusted in sharp contrast to the clean choir uniform.

He was seriously beginning to regret inviting Ralph to come along to the stupid choir concert. He looked terrible and probably couldn't sing anything and suddenly he felt a shiver pass through his body. He'd never been nervous like this at any of the other choir concerts.

"You alright, Simon?" Robert asked. He didn't sound genuinely concerned, then again, that might have just been Simon's nerves.

"Yeah, fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look so well."

"I'm fine."

"We have three minutes! If you don't sing well, I am going to beat the daylights out of all of you!" Jack yelled.

Simon swallowed hard and picked up his book. Thank god that they were allowed to look at the lyrics, because the majority of it was entirely in Latin.

Suddenly everyone was moving and running up the stairs and Simon found himself lost in a sea of black cloaks and triangular hats. He grabbed onto Roger's arm, trying to find support. "Let go of me!"

"Sorry," Simon said, still terrified. Especially of Roger. He didn't understand how Maurice managed to be so unafraid of him. He was a total creep.

The church was, as always, filled with old women and parents. Ralph stood out as possibly the only person under the age of forty there.

"What's _he _doing here?" hissed Jack.

"I invited him," Simon said in a hushed voice.

"Why would you do something like that?!" Jack tried not to make his voice higher than a whisper. Ralph looked innocently at the choir and Simon couldn't help but blushas the group opened up their books.

_I can't sing. No sound is going to come out. Just don't look at Ralph. Look at the ceiling. Look at the back of Bill's head. There. Come on, sing._

As the rest of the boys began singing about praising the Lord, Simon just couldn't muster a note. He couldn't help it. He looked at Ralph.

They'd been friends, but he'd been feeling...differently. Something about Ralph made Simon's heart flutter and he wasn't sure why. Suddenly the world around Simon turned to molasses and he couldn't see anything and before he knew it his head had connected with the risers. He could hear slurred voices and see blurs but it was as though he was an observer inside a bubble. The priest was yelling and Jack was yelling and he could have sworn he heard Ralph yelling and then everything went black.

When he opened his eyes, he was sitting on the steps of the church. Snow was fluttering down in small flakes and his head was on something soft. He looked up and realized that it was Ralph's shoulder.

"I got kicked out of the church for yelling too much," his friend said with a grin.

"B-but...! I've got to go back and sing!"

"Relax, Si. The priest guy told me to take you home." Ralph got up and offered Simon his hand. Simon took it.

Daylight was slowly fading in the sky and the snow had caked Ralph's hair and eyelashes. Simon couldn't help but think that he looked like an angel in the snow. He suddenly realized how cold he was in his choir uniform and wrapped his arms around himself.

"You cold?"

"N-no, I'm fine."

Ralph smiled and took off his jacket. "Here."

"Y-you should keep it! You'll be cold!" He could feel his cheeks reddening in the cold.

"No, I insist." Simon sighed and Ralph put the jacket on him and then wrapped his arm around Simon's shoulders. "Warmer now?"

It wasn't just the cold that turned Simon's cheeks pink. "R-ralph..."

"What is it?" There seemed to be a permanent smile on the blonde boy's face.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine!"

"This is awfully nice of you, Ralph..."

"We're friends, aren't we?" Neither of them commented on how close Ralph had pulled Simon. He definitely was warmer now.

"You're a great friend."

"I try." Ralph's grin widened.

Simon smiled back at him and suddenly, there in the street with snow soaking through his shoes and dotting his hair, he wrapped his arms around Ralph's neck and kissed him.

Ralph's lips were surprisingly warm, and to Simon's surprise and joy, he didn't pull away. Just as quickly as the kiss had started, it ended.

The dark-haired choir boy looked breathlessly at his blonde friend, and he broke into a fit of giggles. He'd never kissed anyone before, and he was glad it'd been now.

"Merry Christmas, Simon," Ralph said, brushing a bit of snow off himself. "Aren't you glad you didn't stay at the choir concert?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...I needed something to satisfy my fluff needs. Merry Christmas, LOTF fandom! **


End file.
